The invention relates to a device for beer gardens, wine gardens, parties, celebrations, or similar.
A device of this type mentioned above is known from DE 200 08 992 U1 for which chair seats are combined with table surfaces. The table surface may be pie-shaped so that several table surfaces together provide a round tabletop. If the table surfaces are square, they result in a rectangular tabletop. A sun umbrella may be attached to the individual table surfaces.
A disadvantage is that the individual chair seats must first be attached to a table surface in order to create a group ensemble. A further disadvantage is that such seating groups are avoided in beer gardens, wine gardens, at parties, and at celebrations, because guests prefer to enjoy their beverages, food, and similar while standing at a taller table.
An umbrella system with an integrated table is known from DE 299 20 920 U1 for which the umbrella is attached to the table frame, whereby the umbrella is attached at another point with the table frame in addition to the umbrella shaft, and in addition may also rest on the ground or floor.
However, these measures are only implemented so that the umbrella system cannot be upset by wind gusts. The further disadvantage that such tables are avoided by guests because of the low seated position is not avoided.
The objective is to further develop a device for beer gardens, wine gardens, parties, celebrations, or similar of the above-mentioned type, so that guests enjoy using them, they may be easily constructed, and they are stable.
This objective, as well as further objects which will become apparent from the discussion that follows, is achieved, by the invention by a party ensemble system wherein the tabletop element, the seat elements, and the roof element are at least partially connected via a rod system with one another, and the rod system includes support elements that are positioned at least outside the outer circumference limit of the tabletop element.
The advantages achieved by the invention particularly consist of the fact that a party ensemble is created that resembles a bar in its construction. Raised seating elements such as bar stools are grouped about a table element. The roof element is positioned above the table element and the seat elements. The table element, the seat elements, and the roof element are held together by rods so that an ensemble represents a unit. The table element is positioned at a height such that the guests may stand between the individual seat elements. The seat elements are positioned at a height such that the guests may lean against them while standing, or may sit on them. Their feet can be placed on the footrests positioned below the seat elements. Normally, the table feet are located below the tabletop and within its exterior circumference. If the table must in addition support an umbrella, it can easily tip over. By repositioning the support elements outside the exterior circumference, stability increases significantly. If the seat position is above the supporting elements, this contributes to additional stability. The holding element positioned about the table element ensures that guests can easily hold on to the table element in either a standing or a seated position. It is of particular advantage that the individual parts of the rod assembly can be placed together and transported onward. Thus, it is possible to erect the same party ensemble at various locations. The roof element can be folded up and re-erected.
The concept of an erected roof element also includes the possibility that the roof element can be in the form of a sun umbrella with its shaft placed between the seat elements and/or table element.
For a full understanding of the present invention, reference should now be made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.